collection of random poems
by OmegaFoxy
Summary: not all are about inuyasha, but most of them can relate to the characters. so enjoy i guess.its only rated t just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

a simple child story (my pain) 

im so lost

im so confused

the day began

but it will just end

i see life pass by

time never stops to ask why

its this unending time i loath

yet its this unending time i admire.

while time is able to go on

i am wasted away in the memories of my past

memories of hate in my heart as they walked by

tolorating

pittful

unwilling to truely see me.

all they saw was what defects i had.

what defects i couldnt change

"poor thing"

"wretched mother"

"defiled child"

these words were not unheard in my child ears

my spirit grew strong and was warm to those i felt wouldnt twist and break it

in the end,

no mortal out of my family was willing.

no one cared

all they saw was a "helpless child"

all i saw in thier love was a lie, an immatation.

but then i found all of you.

my spirit was able to finaly open up and i soon realized.

im not alone.

there was such thing as REAL acceptace, friendship, real love.

and in reture,

i'll keep smiling.

my spirit will not fail u if u keep beliving it.

this is my purpose in lif

my calling.

i'm here cause ur here.

and for that

this once unbeliving child

can and will belive.

memories shall be nothing more than an old breeze.

an old wound

they'll never leave me

but they'll never rule me.

i feel my trust starting to broaden from my bariers that i so desprately hid behind.

im willing to befriend. im willing to be honest and faithful.

just plz dont destroy it like it was so long ago

all this sadness turned to joy

this is a child's story of learning to forget and move on

this is my story.

plz heed it

dont mistake it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Human fears and mine **_

It scares me to watch

scares me to do nothing but stand here

and do nothing

to look the other way

when i know what im doing for u

is really just as wrong

as what ur doing to yourself

what do you expect me to think

when you tell me the things that you have seen?

i wont cry

wont tell you what i think is best

wont try to lead u the way a parent would

to their child

thats not what i am

so why would take that place?

what good would i be to u

to be just another voice

nagging

trying to help

when you dont want help

but a person to get it off to

im only human,

but im also a sister

and when a brother or sister of mine

is in pain

i dont want them to hold in and walk away form me

that is my fear

i dont give a damn if it hurts

if it pains you to know

that i could get hurt

im human!

we all get hurt!

we all feel pain!

what we dont realize

is that we need to let out that pain

that hurt

cause if we dont

we find ourselves wandering away from those we love

those we care about

and in the act of "saving" them

we could more likely kill them

people do not want thier family

thier friends

to run like that

its not our nature

we came here as a group

one that strays

to save the others from thier pain

causes more pain

its not this way for everyone

but for me

its what i have become

you want me to forget?

forget my past

forget my pain?

then i will.

but if you dont let me

like i try so hard to let down my walls

all for u

then what difference does it make?

if we're humans created by a loving god

or just simply compositions of chemicals

like they all try to simplify us as

flesh

the spirt was put in by some unseen force

all different

yet all the same

we all hunger with a need to be around those

who share our thoughts

dreams

love

hate

pain

humor

goals

my spirit is among them

i hunger for kinship at last

after a childhood of being

an exception

a pitty

im not the child i once was

i have what i want

but it's sliping as the years pass

changing and turing

not quite going away

yet not staying the same either

that is what i fear.

to be alone again.

not physical

but to know a friend

one who i conisder family

who earned my trust and loyalty

to distance them selves from me

trying to keep me from thier pain

like i said

we all have pain

so why keep it?

when it hurts

why not get rid of it

when someone willingly wants to help

why the hell not let them?  
because u dont want to hurt them!

if they were afraid of that,

why would they ask to help you?


	3. Chapter 3

winter halfed soul

my life split in two

one is cheerful

one is blue.

i love to make u laugh

love to make u smile

but the other half of me

watches in the back of my concious mind

watching all the while.

it wishes to distance its self

to never be hurt again.

afraid that at a moment of weakness

my soul will not remend.

i want to open up and shine

but a haunting past that follows

wont allow me to show more than a dime.

at times i feel my one spirit is really 2.

there's me

then there's another me.

the one that was forged in a time of icilation

a time when no one was there to smile back

it came with out warning as it wraped around me to keep me safe

at first i welcomed it

now...

i dispise it

"get over it"

"just relax"

"try to see past it"

these words i hear every now and then

yet i have no idea where to begin.

that other self will not end

it refuses to let go completely.

hiding in the shadows

waiting for a time of vunerability

then it encapes me once more

telling lies of how those i love are false

and i am ashamed to addmit

more than once i belived

more than once had i been decived.

but that was then

this is now.

even though its there, it reacts not as a blizard

wishing to hide all in its rage

but as a pleasent snow of winter

both holding memories of good and bad.

yet it is still cold

still trying to distance me

and still

not as far as it really seems

it feels like with each year,

a layer of my winter half

melts away

and with it

comes spring.

with that

a new me

my past is something that still affects me

but never again

will it

control me.


	4. Chapter 4

Blinded Ending

by: urs truly-dessy (dont steal it or feel thy wrath!)

this once was man who was happy with every thing he could have,

there once was a special girl in his life,

there once was a time they laughed at jokes,

cried in sorrow,

fought in anger,

loved in need (oh god pervert!)

there once was a place this man hated.

there once was a being he wished to slay.

even if the girl begged him not to convay (its a fancey word i have no idea of, but means someting along the lines of take part in a sinful crime...idk)

but at this time,

he stromed away.

fought bravely til the break of day.

a cry of pain called to his ears

he saw his beloved and then came the tears.

her eyes were blank, her breath was shallow.

she had taken his place among the gallows

at this time,

this poor man mourns.

of the loss of his mate and child unborn.

he had slayn his enemy and all lived with out doupt.

yet his discline to attend in thier victory left them to pout.

there once was a time this man was lucky.

tough luck,

life can change

and it just got sucky.

(end)


End file.
